Embodiments herein generally relate to systems and methods for rendering bit map data. This includes previously received images encoded in any format convertible into bitmap data and text data to be converted into bitmap data.
There are several approaches available to produce printed material from digital sources (i.e., LCDS, PostScript, IPDS, PCLx, etc.). All those methods have a common goal to generate a bitmap that represents the printable image. In general, all these methods are incompatible with each other. Furthermore, most of the methods impose rules/restrictions on the way they achieve their results. For instance, a method might recognize only certain image encoding subset. Or the method can perform line spacing in a particular manner. The user cannot change, or will have little influence on, those behaviors.